


Silence is the most powerful scream

by Polaris_Moon2



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris_Moon2/pseuds/Polaris_Moon2
Summary: As the years go by Bruce starts to notice something different about his youngest son
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. *1*

•Damian•

"So Damian how have you been this week" tsk like you care

"Fine...but father thinks otherwise" he never cared about my well being until...the accident

"Why do you think your father wants you here"

"Because when he found out i like too cut he thought i was depressed" god i hate talking about it besides i only did it to relief stress

"Well are you sure it's just that and not about...and not when you tried to hurt yourself"

Nodding my head Lance sighed to herself taking more notes "And do you feel better when you work on the garden"

"I guess"

"Damian if you want to get better than you need to tell me the truth about how you feel and the things you do at home" tsk so damn nosy

Besides how the hell am i supposed to tell you how how i feel when I don't understand how i feel  
____________________________________________________  
6 months earlier

"Just-one more...ugh" looking at the new cut I pressed down on it to get more blood flowing

...Tsk useless

Cleaning up the fresh lines I placed a plaster on it and headed downstairs

"Well if it isn't demon spawn care to finally join our lovely family"

"Shut it todd..."

"Damian...you know the rules your late again" rolling my eyes I took a seat and was served breakfast

"Did you hear me Damian" tsk so annoying, eating my veggie omelet i ignored father's questions

"Bruce just ignore him, he's turning into a teen" and course they all find it funny

"That's not an excuse to misbehave... when your done eating I want you in the training room" if you knew what i was doing would you call it misbehaving or seeking attention

"Seriously demon spawn would it kill you to listen to him..."

"Jason you got a lot of nerve to say Damian doesn't listen" it's always dick who has my back but that's always limited

"Babybat don't listen to him" tsk stupid Drake and his damn nickname

"Wow no bullshit this morning it must be a new moon since you hate that nickname"

"I wouldn't call it that but more of him finally waking up on the right side of the bed" Brown's statement earned a laugh from everyone and a chuckle from dick

...Of course pathetic

Father never said anything when they made front of me but when I did it i got scold at least he doesn't hit me like mother  
____________________________________________________  
After training for hours father decided to bench me for tonight since I got into it with Drake

Besides the truth of the matter is even if i listened to father he would still find a way to criticize me or compare me to mother

It doesn't matter how hard I try to be his perfect son I'm always going to be mother's imperfect one tsk pathetic

A knock on the door took me out of my train of thought

"What Grayson" he was wearing his Nightwing uniform so I guess their going on Patrol

"Can we talk" tsk sitting up Grayson sat on the edge of the bed

"You don't have to say it I know my behavior hasn't been up to father's standards so i don't need you treating me like a child"

"I know you are not a child but you have to keep in mind this isn't the League of Assassins you can let your guard down and maybe try to trust Bruce more"

"Dude you ready" Jason interrupted looking at the two

"Ugh yeah, and Damian keep in mind what I said".


	2. *2*

•Damian•

You know her name but you fear it, You greet her when you die but you met her at your birth, You know her name and yet you say it with hate like it's her fault your in pain, you want her when you don't need her but cry when she hears your pleas, you know her name but but it is not death but grief

-mengxu

If only it was that simple..."Damian Damian" great What does this bastard want closing my book i faced Thomas

"What do you want Thomas" tsk he's waiting for me to come down from the tree climbing down i faced duke

"What do you want" i said raising a brow

"Uhh..hmm...bruce needs to talk to you" great my day just started and it's already ruined

Rolling my eyes i followed Duke until we made it to father's office

When we entered all eyes were on me, looking around i saw Grayson, Alfred, father

Then a small black box caught my attention shit "Thank you Duke you can go" with that he left and shut the door

"Do you know what these are" father said taking the lid off the box to reveal my box of razors and mini blades

"Did you go through my things" Grayson put his hand on my shoulder

"Dami that's not important why...why do you have those" brushing his hand off my shoulder I looked down at the floor

"Lift up your sleeves" father command, now what I'm I going to do now father hates me more and Grayson pities me disgusting

I don't know when it happened but I felt tears run down my face

"Master Bruce there's other ways to handle this"

"Damian lift up the sleeves" why is my life like this I can't even have one thing to myself with out messing it up

"Dami...you don't have to but are you hurting yourself" tsk it was only a matter of time before the truth got out

Next thing I knew father and Grayson were arguing because of me

"Master Bruce, master dick this is about Damian" rolling up my sleeves i took off the plaster and forced my sleeves up even more

Wiping away my tears i spoke up "You wanted to see so look" of course it came out more harsh than expected

"Damian..." there were so many cuts that i lost track, father had a look of guilt on his face

"Why...why did you do this to yourself!"


	3. *3*

"𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘓𝘐𝘐𝘛𝘓𝘌 𝘚𝘏𝘐𝘛" 𝘀𝗺𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝘀𝗺𝗮𝗰𝗸"Why can't you follow simple instructions" 𝗯𝗮𝗺 𝗯𝗮𝗺 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝗰𝗸

"Stop being so 𝘍𝘜𝘊𝘒𝘐𝘕𝘎 weak you are an al ghul no son of mine will be weak" 𝘀𝗺𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝘀𝗺𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝗯𝗮𝗺

"Ugh until you learn what it means to be my son you will stay in here until morning" with that Talia slammed the stone door shut leaving the five year old covered in his own blood  
____________________________________________________  
•Damian•

"D-damian i...i don't understand why are you hurTING YOURSELF" i guess Grayson does care when he wants

"I... i-i" my mouth became dry and i didn't realize but my hands were shaking

No...No father will hate me I've became weak

Ahhh w-why does it hurt so much, my chest is on fire uhhh no...no father can't hate me he'll punish me like mother...

"Damian calm down and breath... it's ok bre..." why is the room going dark uhhh ugh it burns

"Dam...ian d..ian d..a" ahhh...i can't do this

i could no longer see it was like i was in deep hole with boiling water covering my body, im tired of being in pain  
___________________________________________________

"Master..da...ian"

"...ster...mian" ughh why is the room spinning

"Master Damian...no don't,lay back I'm going to go get your father... stay with him" who is he talking to

Looking over to the left of me was cain great now the whole house knows

"Don't look at me like that" my vision started to get better and I could see that my arms were wrapped in bandages

"I'm not, why did you...that" she said pointing at my arms Cain was never good at speaking so of course she doesn't understand

"Y-you wouldn't understand" she was going to say something but Alfred and father walked back in

"Cass it's ok you can go" tsk great now he's going to scold me im such a disgrace

"Damian...im trying not to get mad but why are you hurting yourself" it's not like I want to die...or do i?

"Damian tell me is it because you haven't gone on patrol in weeks or is it because you want my attention" of course he thinks it's seeking attention i wouldn't assume anything else

"Master bruce we talked about this" tsk

"Damian i want to help you but acting out in... this way won't get my attention so to make sure this doesn't happen again im going to set a few rules"

1\. No sharp objects unless someone is there to watch you

2\. Your arms will get checked twice through out the day

3\. No more locking doors

4\. Until you prove your ready no more patrolling

5\. You will be watched or monitored by someone in this manor so no more alone time

"Rules will be added if needed am i clear about these rules" nodding my head, father stared at me for awhile before leaving

Never again will anyone see me weak no matter how much pain im in  
___________________________________________________  
•One month later•

This past month have been challenging to say the least, father was really clear on the rules and it was to the point i was suffocating so i did the one thing im good at...

I lied to father and said i hurt myself for attention and he was furious, the anger in his eyes reminded me of mother

It was to the point Grayson had to get involved, so once father calmed down he decided to bench me for a month and sent me to bed early

Soon after Grayson came up to talk, he was disappointed and he thought something was really wrong me so he was upset that I lied

A few days later he left for Blüdhaven, when Grayson left father slowly stopped the rules that were given to me so now im in my bathroom

Looking at my bleeding arm, tsk revolting


	4. *4*

•Damain•

It's been a week since Grayson left and father still doesn't trust me but in reality I've never trusted him, Grayson calls every now and then to ask how im doing

I used to be excited to get a call from him but now I don't feel anything anymore

Tonight father is having a special dinner for Kyle since it's her birthday and she for some reason wants to get to know us more which includes the whole bat family

...But I guess it's because her and father are official

To many people in one place makes me feel... different but father never seems to notice especially when Kyle is around

"Master Damian lunch is ready and your father has something he would like to share with you all" pennyworth said before leaving, of course father is not in a good mood since that harlot is coming over

Tsk no use in getting angry besides I should be used to this

Heading downstairs I could hear laughing and as soon as I entered it stopped tsk

"Damian come sit" of course that's what pennyworth meant by share Kyle was sitting next to father

Taking a seat I started eating my salad "Damian don't be rude say hello to Selina" tsk

"Bruce he doesn't have to" I've never liked her it was so easy for to make father do whatever she wanted but getting father to notice me is like taking a bullet to the head

"Hello Kyle" soon as I stopped talking conversations between the others picked back up

I've never understood how father can love a harlot and children that aren't related by blood but my whole life I've had to earn love and praise and all they have to do is smile

And out of all four years I've lived her i haven't once received either

Lunch was finally over and father and Kyle left which they will return in a few hours

Which gives me enough time to train  
___________________________________________________  
It's been awhile since I've trained and I may have pushed myself to far since it hurts to move my wrist but I've felt worst

Headed up into my room, I took off my sweaty clothes and ran myself a warm bath

...Seeping into the tub my muscles started to relax

Looking at the cuts on my thighs I wondered

"It's been awhile" father didn't take all my blades there are still some hidden in the wall near the tub

Grabbing one I traced the tan skin on my thigh before I made a cut

Then another one

Then another

Another and another

.. Another, another

Finally the water turned a satisfying red tsk why am I like this

I hate crying whenever i did mother would beat me for it, thinking about it now she never loved me she loved that i looked like father

And father loves me because I'm his son but hates my for looking like my mother tsk disgusting

Getting out the tub and draining the water I wrapped a towel around my waist then I bandaged up my wrist as well as cleaned my cuts

Once I was dressed I headed downstairs to the library since it's my only source of motivation

"Damian can we talk" turning around it was Kyle tsk, nodding my head i followed her to the backyard

"Listen Damian i don't expect for you to like me but it's ok if you don't and I won't push you to be around me either"

"Did father set you up to this" she smiled

"No but i can see that your father cares about you alot so i would like to get to know you" lies father doesn't care

Any normal person would think that he cares but in reality all i do is make him angry it's only a matter of time before he gets rid of me

... Like mother tsk shameful


	5. *5*

•Damian•

Smile no no not that one the one with the teeth, now smile and show me the demon you fear, no no don't forget to bare your horns like the monster you are

-meng xu  
____________________________________________________  
"What the HELL did you just say"

"You heard me you have no right to marry this harlot..." SMACK

"M... master Bruce..."

"NO I've had enough of this all you do is misbehave and act out doing what you want"

"You... know mother hits harder than you"  
_____________________________________________________  
*1 hour earlier*

Once Kyle was done speaking i went to the library to read and yet somehow i managed to get lost in reading because dinner will be starting soon

After what that harlot did i will never forgive her they may think I'm clueless but I'm far from that

So going back up to my room to make myself presentable

Taking off my red hoody i replaced it with a long grey turtle neck and black jeans

Soon as i finished i got a knock on my door to let me know it's time to go down

Entering the dinning room Father and Kyle were sitting, Grayson was talking to kane

And the rest was waiting for dinner to be served

Taking a seat Alfred served dinner

Dinner was loud and i started to feel dizzy this is the same feeling i used to feel whenever everything was to much

It's like the world slows down or everything is too close

...But it's fine since dinner is almost over

"Everyone me and Selina will like to share something with you" tsk I don't want to be here

"We're getting married" cheers and congratulations were thrown around the room

Damian don't say anything don't say anything

Finally dinner was over and everyone left, so I tried to sneak back to my room

"Damian met me in my studies"  
___________________________________________________  
*Present time*

"Bruce calm down dami didn't mean it" tsk Grayson always in the middle of us

"Your just like that vile woman you call mother" i can never escape her can i

"Ok everyone let's calm" Grayson tried calming father down but he was too angry much like mother's temper

SMACK " BRUCE stop Damian go to your room" tsk pathetic

Leaving father's studies i was met with a conserned cain, no I'm not weak besides i should be used to people hating me

Since father's studies was a few rooms down i can hear the arguing from my bathroom

Sitting on the tile floor with a blade in my hand I carved all the things that were said about me on my arm

Bastard

Disgrace

Disrespectful

Wretched

Heartless

And finally I don't know why talia sent him to me when he's just like her

Mother doesn't want me and father doesn't either, I thought the more I trained to improve mother would have kept me but I was wrong

But I guess father doesn't realize how hard I've tried to be his perfect son too

If that's how my parents felt then why was I born

Maybe I should finally do it, cleaning up my wounds I went to my closet to find my Robin uniform

Leaving through the window I made my way towards the city  
____________________________________________________  
I could do it, it'll be so easy all I have to do is jump the city looked so small at this angle no no if i do this it has to be right maybe then I'll be able to do something perfect for once

It took everything in me to walk away from the ledge but now is not the time but it will be soon

Going home was my best option at the moment  
__________________________________________________  
Entering through my winy father was sitting on my bed with an emotionless glare

"I've been waiting for awhile now but I'll let that slide"

"I'm sorry i disrespected Ms.kyle it will never happen again"

"It better not... Selina has done nothing to you" tsk

"Besides from killing my grandfather than I guess she hasn't done anything"

"Sigh... Damian I don't know who told that but she..."

"BULLSHIT you all may see me as a child but I'm not one I KNOW for a fact that bitch is the reason my grandfather is dead"

Damian watch your mouth" Bruce said in a warning tone

"Or what you'll hit me again go ahead I've been through worst besides don't get mad at me for speaking the truth"

"You know what after talking with dick I felt bad and was going to lift your punishment but now you will not be going at all for the next month" with that father left

Tsk it's not like I'm going to be here for much longer anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch writing this chapter was depressing but the up coming chapters will get worst before it gets better also for some fun comment what type of mental disorder you think Damian suffers from based on these past chapters;)


	6. *6*

•Damian•

"Damian... Damian" tsk

"What do you want cain" setting my book down i looked at the Asian, i could never read her

"I saw so don't do it" sitting up i faced cain fully

"You saw what?" i questioned

"The building...you...were going jump"

"I have know idea what your talking about so mind your own damn business"

Grabbing my arm she stopped me from leaving

"I know everything" tsk after the incident from last month everyone has been acting different around me so i minus well get away for today

Heading to my room i slipped on my red hooded so i could hid my appearance since father took my Robin uniform

And i made my way towards the only person who doesn't judge me or treat me like a child  
__________________________________________________  
"Isley" the smell of flowers hit my nose as soon as I entered the tall green house

"Oh if it isn't the youngest Wayne it's been awhile"

"I needed an escape"

"Well lucky for you I just came back from Seattle and I brought back some interesting flowers if your in the mood to see" nodding my head i followed her towards the back

Woah "What the hell is that"

"A new hybrid if mine, its a mix between a venus fly trap and a tulip"

"Here put these on I'm making more so I'll have you plant the seeds" slipping on the gloves Isley grabbed gardening tools

"So I'm guessing that asshole father of yours is driving you crazy"

"Something... like that"

"You should tell him because of the way he is Bruce doesn't understand that world doesn't revolve around him" tsk Isley is not wrong

"It doesn't matter if we talked he hates me"

"Figures since your talia's child and all"

"But don't take that to heart bruce is just butt hurt that talia almost killed Selina"

"When did that happen"

"Don't know but whatever happened was Selina's fault as always" so i wasn't wrong

"Did...did she kill my grandfather"

Your old enough... yeah she did but enough talking there's alot to be done"  
__________________________________________________  
I spent the last two hours helping Isley plant and water flowers it was quite refreshing

"Thanks for the help Damian but you should get going it's almost 7 and I'm pretty sure that stupid man you call father is looking for you"

Washing my hands i made my way back "home"

"Where have you been" tsk it's like father only notices me when I'm doing something that he doesn't like

"At an acquaintance house" walking past father i was going to just head to my room but father had other plans

"Don't lie Cassandra told me you were at Pamela's place weren't you" tsk the hell

"You have cain following me"

" Damian that's not the point Pamela is dangerous she's..."

"NO the only one's that are dangerous is you and your bitch"

"The rest of you leave NOW"

"You are going to get it" drake said walking past me

"Damian... I've told you already to never disrespect her... and now you've done again"

"Do you really think I give a damn about that harlot ha don't make me laugh" SMACK

"I don't know how you were raised but here we do not disrespect adults"

"No offense father but why should I respect an adult when you don't even respect her" SMACK

"Master Bruce that's enough"

"No he needs to learn to stop misbehaving"

"How about you learn how to be a good father maybe then you'll get some respect" the room went silent

"You know what Alfred I was right, Damian you are far from ready to be my Robin and just because you are my son I gave you the mask but it seems your mother has ruined you" tsk he's right mother did ruin me and father killed me

"Good because I rather not have to work under a crazy bastard like you anyway"

"DAMIAN..."

"NO SCRATCH THAT I RATHER DIE THAN BE YOUR SON"

"Damian get back here I'm not done speaking" shoving past Bruce's nosey children i made it to my room as soon as I shut my door it was slammed back open

"Damian i tried i really did but you make it impossible all you do is talk back, disrespect everyone in this house and you do what you want without a care in the world..."

I couldn't stop the tears it was like the world was going slow but i knew this was it now was the perfect time

"And yet out of all this time not once have you tried to ask how i felt my mother used to beat me everyday then I was forced to live with a selfish bastard that hates me and his so called children treat me like crap"

But you won't have to worry about me anymore "Damian what...get away from the window... DAMIAN...AMIAN"

I don't know why i chose this route but the thought of finally doing something right made this better, being born in a world were your hated by the people who are supposed to be your parents is doomed from the start my life was never my own but my mother's and since father didn't want it i minus well have ended it tsk amazing  
_________________________________________________  
"What...what happened Bruce!" it didn't take long for dick to make it to the manor since he was still in gotham

As soon as he entered he saw Bruce talking to Dinah

"He jumped out the window..."

"What the hell you mean he jumped out the window where is he BRUCE!"

"He's down the hall in the clinic but..." after those words left Dinah's mouth the acrobat ran down the hall to his little brothers room

Making it to the hallway he saw his siblings with teary eyes taking a deep breath he opened the door

The acrobat wanted to faint at the sight, the young boy had a cast around his neck as well as his right arm with a oxygen mask on his face

Looking at his face it was swollen and covered in bruises with a bandage around his head

"Alf... Alfie how's... Damian" Alfred walked towards the young man as Leslie continued to treat the young teen wounds

"When...he has three broken rips, a broken arm, both his legs were fractured when he landed also suffered a neck injury...sigh... because he landed on his head he has a concussion we scanned him and there was nothing wrong with his organs"

"When will he wake up"

"At this moment in a few days maybe more but since this was a suicide attempt he won't wake up until he's ready and once he's awake it's going to be a long healing process" Leslie said cutting in

"Ok this time I'm not leaving until he's one hundred percent ok physically and mentally"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was my longest chapter 1k words i hope you all enjoyed because it's going to be awhile but if you liked this please comment;)


	7. *7*

* 2 weeks later...*

"Bruce...i know it hurts but drinking won't solve this..." the past two weeks have been miserable for the batfamily as the youngest Wayne have yet woken up

"The first time I hit him he said my mother hits harder than you I was so angry at him that I payed no mind to what he said and... before he jumped he said talia used to beat him...God I'm such a horrible father"

"Bruce..."

"I tried so hard to protect all of you from the outside world and yet I failed to protect him from me"

"You can't blame yourself, I thought... because dami was with the league he was treated well and spoiled but I guess him misbehaving was a cry out for help... now that we know... this can be fixed"

"This can't be fixed dick...yes we can help him be getting professional help but he will never trust me hell he hates me" a knock at the door disrupted the mens conversation

Leslie thompkins walked in the room "damian's awake"  
__________________________________________________  
The breeze felt nice as I flapped my wings to the sound of cry's, soaring through the sky I could smell the ocean as the sky gleamed vibrant purple's reflecting off the water, the joy of freedom bounced off my feathers

Da...mian..." soon it became harder and harder to fly

Damian? no no he is dead

"D...dam...ian sorry" the once clear sky began to rain creating large dangerous waves

"PL...ease Damian wak... up" lightning shot out causing my to fall into the deep waters

My body began to change my wings stared morphing into arms but the felt so heavy

"For...give me dami...an" the more I tried to swim the heavier I got

No No Damian is dead... I'm dead

"Come...back to us Damian" i can't i can't I'm free I'm...

"Come back Damian" why is it so bright

"Come back Damian" i can't i must die

Come back... come back please" the pain is too much to bare

"Please come back...wake up" I'm not needed

"Damian... Damian come back"

"Damian...co...ck"

"Dam...me...ck" I don't understand...I don't...rstand  
___________________________________________________  
•Damian•

Ringing... what the hell is that ringing sound

"Aahh" it hurt like hell to move tsk guess i survived

"Damian...an...yo...ear...me" opening up my eyes i was in a room but i couldn't hear anything but the ringing

Blinking a few times helped with my vision

... Pennyworth? why can't i hear anything

I couldn't understand a thing and then pennyworth grabbed a flashlight pen flashing it in my eyes making the ringing worst

...You never notice how stupid people look when they are speaking and you can't hear anything

Soon the door opened and Grayson and... father walked in

"..." because i had no way of telling them i can't hear all i can see is Grayson blabbing about something with tears streaming down his face tsk stupid

"... " tsk I can't I move my damn hand this is so... frustrating...neik  
_____________________________________________________

"What's wrong with him" bruce stated at of concern the past few minutes they have been trying to get Damian's attention and he hasn't responded

"He's suffering from hearing loss at the moment but I'll come back" Leslie said looking over at Damian's scans

"But have Dinah come over so she can give him the medication cause once he starts to become more aware then he may try to hurt himself" leaving the room Bruce started calling dinah

Sitting at the edge of his little brothers bed dick pulled out his phone so he can communicate with Damian

*Can you hear anything* shaking his head no dick typed up more questions

*Does it hurt anywhere* nodding his head yes

"Alfie is it possible to give dami something for the pain" grabbing a syringe the butler injected some of the liquid into the boys IV

Soon a smile appeared on his face as the pain went away "Haa cute"

Tying on his phone he showed his brother

*Do you remember what happened* shaking his head no dick pondered for a second not wanting to upset Damian he chose to hold back on telling him

*Can I tell the others your awake* to Dick's surprise the boy shook his head yes

Shooting everyone a quick text Bruce walked in

"How is he" Bruce asked his oldest son

"Fine Alfred just gave him some pain medicine what did Dinah say"

"She'll be here in a few" the healing process was going to be long road but it was worth it if it meant the youngest Wayne will get better


	8. *8*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long things have been happening in my personal life so more chapters will be posted soon

You little shit" SMACK SMACK "How fucking dare you embarrass me in front of your grandfather" BAM SMACK

"Strip out of your shirt NOW" the woman commanded the six year old, grabbing the threaded whip she made her first mark along the child's back

"You will NOT make a sound and you WILL count after each one"

WHAM "One"

WHAM "Two"

WHAM "Three"

WHAM "Four"

...

WHAM "Eleven"

WHAM "Twelve"

WHAM "Thirteen"

WHAM "Fourteen"

WHAM "Fifteen"

Now I don't want you to EVER embarrass me like that again am I clear" throwing the bloody whip on the ground she left the small child to think about his actions  
_________________________________________________  
•Damian•

Hmm everything felt so fuzz...it was like I was dreaming but with my eyes open...it reminded me of when I lived in Saudi Arabia

"Damian...how are you feeling" it's like all the colors faded making everything look blue

"Fine...i guess" looking around only father, Dinah were present

"Damian I gave you a tranquilizer you should feel better" but i don't just numb

"Well things are going to be different... you will be seeing Dinah for now on for counseling and you will be monitored at all times, I'll give you two some space" with that father left the room

"He doesn't mean anything by it and he's really worried about you, we all are" tsk annoying

"Stop... acting like the others and pretending to care"

"Damian that's not true you are loved"

"No one loves me I'm just a waste of space, and they only "care" because i almost died"

"Well I'm here to correct that because I can ensure you that you are loved very much, so your father told me a few things"

"Tsk figures"

"He believes something's happened to you while talia was raising you but we're not going to talk about that right now your first session will be on the 14th but until then relax" giving my thigh a squeeze she left the room

KNOCK KNOCK the door cracked open revealing the sides of Drake's face "C...can we come in"

"Yeah... come in"  
__________________________________________________  
"He needs time Bruce and once..."

"We can only do so much for him being that we have no idea what Talia did"

"Well therapy will help him open up and once that happens he'll tell me what she did" leaning against the door Bruce faced Dinah

"All of this isn't just her fault but mine as well, I knew what kind of person ra's was and of course his daughter is just like him...I was just angry"

"Angry at what?"

"Damian--i was angry that Damian was my son"

"Bruce--"

"I know it's not his fault... I'm a selfish person and Damian is a product of me and Talia no matter how i look at it, I treated the others as my real children but I haven't been treating Damian the same--no matter the circumstances I should've treated him like my son not caring that Talia was his mother"

"...Well if you like you can do family therapy as well that might--help figure things out and we can go from there"

...Time the thing we need most in life that many take for granted until it's no longer there or when time is so far gone you lose yourself in the past.


	9. *9*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short but I hope you all enjoy because it might be awhile

Am I a….

Am I a bitch because I don't listen

Am I a heathen because I don't respect you or is because I finally decided to take off my mask to see the light

You say I disrespect you but all I did was say my truth no longer feeding your wrath

Am I still a child even when you talk to me like a oni, if me not wanting to be submissive is disrespect than being submissive is loyalty

I try to please but your crown was much too large for your envy maybe once I hang you'll hear my cry

Am I greedy for seeking attention or stupid for expecting it out of you maybe then I can call my shadow a friend instead of foe

Am I perfect once I put my head down and let you whisper in my ear like the Oni you are or once I close my eyes and let you guide me farther into the dark

Am I your daughter while your wearing the hat and I am the fool, I try to be your reflection but I am nothing but your shadow

Am I loyal when my mask is smiling while my face is cowering in fear

Am I dead or living for you since I am nothing but a child licking the blood off your teeth

-meng xu

"Do you need help" closing my book I stared at Tim "No I'm not a child" scratching the back of his neck his eyes looked else where tsk

"Yeah I know but your kinda..." he gestured towards my cast "You can say my body is fucked from jumping out the window" that caught him off guard

"Yeah...but"

"Drake just sit down if I need anything then I'll ask" he did as he was told letting me return to my book  
___________________________________________________  
"Bruce you've been avoiding my question" Dick said facing Bruce "There's nothing to discuss"

"Bruce I heard you in the hallway talking to Dinah about how your angry that Damian is your son" Dick's blood began to boil just from repeating the same words

"I'm...not--I used to be angry but I wasn't angry at Damian I was angry at her..."

"What? Bruce what the hell are you talking about"

"TALIA! I was fucking angry at her she's the reason Damian is born"

"Bruce...I don't understand" Dick said in a quiet tone

"She wanted a baby from me but...I refused so she did anything she could to make her desires possible"

"So she...that wasn't your fault Talia took advantage of you"

"No I knew how she was I've seen the things she did to get what she wanted if I was more cautious then...it doesn't matter it's in the past now my main priority is to fix this family so Damian can get better"

Bruce left the room leaving Dick baffled.


	10. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye

Hello it's been awhile so I'm just going to get this out of the way, I never planned for this story to get popular I just wrote it on a whim I didn't plan the story at all and because of that I won't continue this story BUT I you ask for permission then you may adopt this story

Sorry to disappoint some of you but I hope you enjoyed what I wrote and again if you want to adopt this story ask for permission


End file.
